The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum Bailey. The new cultivar is propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of a violet, single flower, unreleased proprietary, seed parent known as 423-6 and a pollen parent Americana Cherry Rose (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,937). Americana Cherry Rose was chosen as one parent to contribute good vigor and habit, along with a semidouble flower, to the hybrid.
This new plant is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new geranium cultivars with magneta violet colored semi-double flowers, green foliage, with vigorous growth and superior cutting productivity.
The new cultivar was created in 1990 in Gilroy, Calif., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif., and Guatemala over a three year period. It has also been trailed at Okemos, Mich. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.